How could you?
by The Unknown Rose
Summary: Dawn use to have a huge crush on Paul Shinji when they were little, but after she saw how mean he was she stoped. But shes faileing one of her class and Paul becomes her partner sundelly feeling for him start to rush back. Oh No what is she doing to do?
1. Why

"How could you?" he asked me in a harsh tone. He stared at me with his onyx liked eyes full of disbelieve and hurt; my heart throbbed as I gently sank down to the cold stone floor. It was freezing outside the sun wasn't out and the clouds were grey, I was in a black tee-shirt with pink shorts; he was in long purplish panes and a black tee-shirt.

"I…" I tried to speech but nothing came out. My mouth was dry and I wanted to cry, I stared in his eyes and then he looked away. He grad something out of his pocket and threw it at my feet, I stared at it and started balling.

"Here, you can keep it I don't want it." He said as he started walking away.

"P-p-Paul!" I shouted after him

"Goodbye Dawn" He said

"No please don't leave me!" I shouted. I watched him as he got smaller and smaller, I closed my eyes and hit the ground with my fits, and it started to rain.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered

-Pause-

Your probably wondering how I got here and why I'm crying about Paul, Well I think the best thing to do is to start at the beginning.

-Flashback-

It all started on my 18 birthday. I was walking home from high school it was a beautiful day, everyone at my school wished me a happy birthday except for one person and his name was Paul _Shinji_. I was one of the most popular girls in school, but for some reason he never told me happy birthday at all. I use to have a crush on him when I was little. I would say hi when I would see him, but when we would speak to each other he wouldn't even remember my name-

_**Bump!**_

"Oww!" I muttered, glaring at the ground as if it was its fault I was on it. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there" I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, watch where you're going next time, Troublesome." A gruff voice said.

"Huh?" I glanced up, frowning as I saw my ex-crush standing before me, his muscular toned arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Why is it I'm the one on the ground?" I asked, annoyed at my lack of stamina when it came to balance.

Paul rolled his onyx liked eyes, still grimacing. "Because you're so scrawny, that's why."

I frowned, annoyance starting to bubble like cooking soup in the pit of my stomach. "You know they're _nicer,_ less _insulting_ words that haves the same definition of 'scrawny'." I retorted, standing up and brushing off dust from my short beige shorts.

"Hmm…." I felt my cheeks go warm as he looked me up and down.

"Heh. I see you're the same as always." He sneered.

My cheeks burned red, but not from embarrassment this time. "What is that suppose to mean?" I squealed, not liking his tone of voice.

He smirked, some of his purple bangs covering his face. I noticed this, feeling ashamed and angry as my heart sped up at the hotness that radiated off of Paul._ I'm not going to be a desperate fan girl!_ I thought to myself. _He's trying to make me mad so don't play his game_

"I'm talking about still wearing those slutty stupid outfits of yours." He replied, his smirk growing at the loud gasp he got from me.

I opened her mouth, preparing to attack Paul with words, but found that I couldn't come up with a comeback.

I clenched my teeth together; suddenly feeling uncomfortably hot in my beige blue shorts with a fashionable gold belt and the black vest and pink crop top t-shirt that of course didn't even surpass my belly button. My eyebrows knit together as I tried to come up with the perfect comeback.

It didn't come.

"I… I see you're still the same jerk as ever. Do you still _not_ remember my name?" I mocked, crossing my arms uncertainly in front of me.

"It was Dee-dee right?" He smirked as he enjoying the hatred that roared in my eyes at the nickname.

"No not right! Eavesdropper!" I shouted, anger once again starting to bubble like boiling spaghetti on a stove.

"I'm not an eavesdropper," He said, also crossing his arms. "I just happened to overhear that… friend of yours at school. He has such a loud mouth, who can't hear him? It is your name, _isn't it_?"

"Tch. Nooo…" I muttered, letting out a puff of air, blowing at my blue bangs that have fallen onto my forehead.

"It's Dawn. D-A-W-N. _Dawn_." I told him, my eyebrows still furrowed together.

"Like I care…" He muttered, pushing his way past me.

I growled as he passed, my anger growing inside of me at the indifference he had for other people and their feelings_. I can't believe I liked him! __I've known him since we were 5 years old, and for some reason he would never be nice to me! Well, it's still my birthday so I should be happy._

I got to my house finally.

"Now where is that key?" I stared to search my backpack for it. "There it is" I grade it and put it into the key hold and turned it opened. I walked inside but it was dark, I started to search for the light switch.

"Where did that light switch go…? Oh here it is." I switch the light on and then out of nowhere my mother, Pipulp, Reggie, Brock, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, May, Drew, Max, Kenny, Conway and Zoey spring out of there hiding spot and shouted

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Dawn! Pikachu! Pipulp!"

"O my, thank you guys" I smiled at everyone

"So how's it feel to be 18" Misty asked as she kept elbowing me in the stomach

"O gosh, don't even remind me!" I said laughing

"You have a boyfriend yet?" asked May

"Nope, I don't" I replied to her

"Dawn,… me and Drew are together. Um Ash and Misty, Kenny and Zoey, even my little brother has a girlfriend." Said May

"You're the most popular girl in the school! How are you still singly?" asked Misty

"I don't know how" I said

"Weird" muttered Zoey

"I'll be your boyfriend" said Conway as he appeared right beside me. He graded my arm and my mom graded him and threw him off of me.

"I don't think so!" said my mother says she slapped him across the face

"Never mind…" said Conway as he fell to the floor

"Anyway… Dawn I think you should open peasants." Pointed out Ash

"Good idea" I said starring at my mom. _Is she drunk again?_

"Here me first" said May as she handed me a big box. I opened it to see that it was a new bag and a small box full of ball capsules!

"It's from Drew, Max and Me. I hope you like it." She said blushing

"I love it! Thanks" I said as I hugged them

"Us next" said Ash as he handed me a huge bag. "It's from Misty, Brock, and Me." He said nervously. Inside was a pair of new black tennis shoes, and a pair of blue roller stakes.

"How did you guys known I needed roller stakes for my Pokémon Coordinator contests?"

"We guessed!" laughed misty

"Here this is from Kenny, Me, and … Conway" said Zoey as she handed over a small box and inside was a beautiful bracelet that had a pipulp on it!

"How? Did you guys know I wanted this one?" I asked "Hey pipulp it looks like you" I said making my Pipulp proud.

"I told them."Said Conway with a sneaky voice

"I was afraid you were going to say that" I muttered

Everyone started laughing

"This is from me and your mother" said Reggie. I was a huge box and inside was a whole new outfit!

"…" I was in shock

"Do you not like it?" asked my mother

"You kidding I love it! Thank you Reggie and mom!" I said as I gave them a huge hug.

"Thank you everyone for everything!" I shouted. Everyone shouted welcome back. "Ok time for cake!" I shouted. "YAY!" we all cheered

-7 hours later-

"Thanks for coming! See you soon!" I waved as they drove off into the night. I shut the door be hide me and walk to my mother who was pasted out on the coach with my pipulp. I graded a blanket and put it over them, and then I graded the dish and took them to the sink.

"I had lots of fun today!" I said cheerfully "but" I said thinking to myself._ I wish he was here or at least he could say happy birthday to me._ Then suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Who's up at this time of night?" I said as I walked towards the door. I open up the door and no one is there except a small box and a card. On the card it said to Dawn, I picked it up and ask if anyone is there. No reply so I with inside, and read the note it said:

Happy 18th Birthday Dawn. I hope you like it.

"That's weird it doesn't say who it's from?" I said out load

I looked at the small long pink box for a long time, and then opened it to see what was inside. Inside was a heart shape necklace it had a pearl and a diamond right next to each other and the heart was made out of platinum. It was so beautiful; it started to make tears form from my eyes.

"It's so beautiful!" I said as I put it around my neck_. I wonder who this person is who get this to me?_ _I wonder how much it cost? What time is it?_ I looked that the clock on the wall and it said 12:00pm. _Crap, I_ _need to go to bed; I guess I'll have to finger it out later then._ I went to my room brushed my teeth, and got ready for bed, then looked out of my window.

"What a beautiful night, the moon is so pretty" I said as I look at the sky. My eyes started to wonder when I saw a dark finger walk away. _Who is that?_ I thought.

_-To the dark finger-_

"Looks too me she really likes it" said the dark finger as he starred to walk away, he let out a huge sigh "that's good" he muttered to himself. "Time to go home."


	2. Do

Chapter 2 – Do

**I'm so sorry. I've been super busy, anyway I woun't try to do that again.**

**Please leave complements! Thanks!**

Dawn woke up at 5:30am every morning to do the chores and get ready for school. It was like her body had its own alarm, and when that time came around, her body would awake.

The blue haired girl awoke from a peaceful sleep, stretched and got out of bed. She walked to the window and opened it the sun was rising, the Starly where still asleep. "Everything is asleep except me." She said then smiled and walked over to her closet. "I guess I'll wear this" she grabbed a pink tee-shirt, blue short shorts, and pink converse. She when to her minor and looked at herself she applied a little make-up, fixed her hair and then grabbed her back pack.

"There, I'm done." She said as she walked down stairs. She turned the corner and saw her mother and Piplup sleeping on the couch. She smiled and walked over to the back yard to do the morning chores. 30 minutes past when she came in she looked at the time it was 6:15, she grabbed an apple and her lunch and put it in her back pack. Dawn grabbed a pen and paper and wrote this:

Dear mom,

I did all the morning chores for you and made you lunch. Some coffee is brewing and breakfast is on the table. I have to stay after school until 4:30 ok, and what would you like for dinner? Have fun at work! Love ya!

Dawn set the letter down on the table and walked over to her and Piplup who were still asleep.

"Piplup honey, wake up we to go to school." She whispered so she wouldn't wake her mother up. Piplup stretched and yawned, then looked at her with a sheepish look in his eyes.

"Pip?" he asked her

"Yes, we have to go come on." She said holding out her arms. He nodded and jumped into her arms. Dawn looked at her mom and kissed her on the head and then walked to the door, opened it and walked out then closed it. She unlooked her bike set Piplup in her basket and started to ride to school.

"Piplup, I think today will be a great day." She said smiling as the birds started to sing and the sun was in the sky.

Dawn was so wrong, her day was so boring. The last period of the day was English and it was boring and she really didn't like the English class. The only thing she liked about it was that Paul sat right in front of her. Her teacher Professor Oak was talking about the assignment they had to do and what it was about. Dawn started to stare at the back side of Paul's head. It was such a cool color; she started to day dream of what would happen if they started dating.

"Dawn" said Professor Oak

"Um, Yes Professor?" Dawn said as the whole class stared at her.

"Can you please restate to the whole class what the assignment was?" He looked at me for the answer.

"Um…" _I have no idea!_ Dawn thought to herself. But then Paul wrote something on his hand in big letters and put it behind his head. I couldn't believe he was telling what to say.

"Dawn?" Professor Oak asked

"Yes Professor, the assignment is to read about Romeo and Juliet, and then write a 5 paragraph essay about if we liked the book or not." Dawn looked back at Professor Oak to see what he would say.

"That is correct, but next time Paul won't be there to help you out. Just pay more addition to me then the back of Mr. Shinji head you might have not been in this pediment, right? " he asked, while the whole class snickered and giggled at me.

"Yes sir." Dawn said as he went back to writing on the white board. After that Dawn started wishing she was sick today. The rest of the period went so slow, it was like it would never end. Then finally the bell rang and we could leave until Professor Oak called Dawn and Paul over.

"Yes sir" Dawn asked as she and Paul walked over

"Dawn your failing my class and,"

"What, how, when, why!" Dawn was in shock she had always gotten straight A's all her life and now was she failing!

"Miss. Hikari, if you will let me finish what I was going to say then maybe I'll be able to answer your questions.

"Yes sir." Dawn looked over at Paul who had a huge smirk on his face.

"Ok so here's what's going to happen, I decide that the whole class is going to put on a play, you Dawn will play the part of Juliet, and Mr. Shinji you will play Romeo." Said Professor Oak; Dawn looked over that Paul who didn't have a smirk on his face anymore. He looked kind confused and angry and like he wanted to punch a wall.

"Why?" Paul asked not wanting to look that Professor Oak.

"You have the highest grade in the class, she has the lowest. You too will work together," he said when Paul interrupted him

"What if I don't want to help her?" Paul asked.

"Then you both fail." He said staring that us; Dawn looked over that Paul who was not looking that the teacher or me, he wanted to leave so bad.

"Do I make myself clear?" he asked us; Paul nodded and Dawn said _yes sir_. "Good you too can go home now." He said going back to grading papers. We walked out and started to walk to owner lookers. It was like a deadly silent, no one was speaking, when Paul started to say something.

"I will help you this one time," Paul started saying. Dawn was in shock that the cool mean guy next to her was going to help her; she stopped walking to think about what was going on.

"Let's meet after school at Six o'clock ok?" He looked over at her to get an answer, but all he got was a surprise face.

"What?" Dawn was suddenly brought back to her dazed-shock

"You didn't answer my question" Paul told her

"Oh sorry, yes that's fine." She said as she began to walk again.

"Ok then, I'll see you at six." He said as he began to past her up, turned a corner and was gone.

"Ok bye" she started to daze off again when she felt a small fin on her leg.

"Piplup!" yelled the poor little blue penguin was yelling so it's master would finally notice that he was still there and that they had to get home.

"Oh, you're right, time to go home." Dawn said picking up her Pokémon and walking back to her bike. She placed Piplup in the basket and started to go home. Then she started to think about what she and Paul had to do. _Why does it have to be him and me? Why wasn't I sick today! _And with those thoughts in her head took her all the way home.


	3. I

Hey, how is everyone? I'm really sorry about my spelling in the story. Thanks for all the comments. I'm sorry I should have added that Dawn was wearing her necklace, but it was hiding under her shirt. The reason why I have it center is because I accidentally did that for the first chapter, but I'll change it back to regular. Please tell me if this is better. Super Super Late! Super SORRY! Anyway back to the story. P.S. Once summer starts I really hope I can get more parts out. Again I'm really sorry!

Dawn opened her house door and walked inside, and then she walked into the kitchen she looked around but couldn't find her mother.

"Mom…mother, you home?" Dawn yelled as she set her bag on the table.

"Welcome home sweetie" Johanna said as she gave a big huge hug around her daughter.

"Hey mother what do you want to eat? I'll start making dinner" Dawn asked as her mom stop hugging her.

"No, you go outside and ride your Rapadash, I'll make dinner." Her mother pointed to the door as she started to make spaghetti. Dawn was going to say something about Paul coming over but then she had no idea if he was going to eat at home. Dawn turned and walked to the back door but turned around quickly, and stared at her mom.

"Is something wrong?" Johanna asked her child still cooking

"Well, I'm having a school partner coming over and we're going to be helping each other with school work." Dawn was still at the door

"Do I know this person? Boy or girl?" Johanna asked as she turned to look at her daughter.

"Yes, you do, he's Reggie's younger brother" Dawn really didn't want to tell her mother but she felt it was right to tell her.

"Paul? Is this the same kid you had a crush on since you were both little but stop liking him when you started high school?" she asked

Dawn nodded and said "It's not that big of a deal"

"Are you kidding, Paul is never ever over in this house" Johanna was happy yet shock that Paul was coming to their house.

'_Ok maybe it is…to you' _Dawn thought to herself.

"It's just a heads up, I'm going to go ride now." Dawn said as she opened the door to go to her Rapadash, when mom stopped her.

"When is he coming?"

"Six o'clock"

"Oh, ok…its 5:00 go and ride for thirty minutes then take a shower, ok?" Johanna told her daughter.

"Ok" Dawn turned around and walked out the door.

15 minutes later

Dawn was riding her Rapadash around the field thinking to herself _'how did I have a D in__ Professor Oak's class and now I have to play the part of Juliet, and PAUL is going to play ROMEO! I mean why him and not like any other guy in the class, there were more guys then girls! So why him!' _Dawn became even more frustrated at the subject that her Rapadash almost ran into the fence.

"Rapa!" yelled the Pokémon.

"What, oh!" Dawn graded the rains and turned hard suddenly in a quick motion they took a hard left. "I'm so sorry Rapadash" Dawn said apologizing to her Pokémon. Rapadash nodded at her master and understood.

"I think I should get ready before Paul arrives." Dawn said as she got off her horse and put her equipment away, then ran into the house. When she walked inside Dawn didn't see the same messy house before but that it was clean and organized. Dawn saw her mother making dinner with her cat like Pokémon, Glameow. So Dawn decided to just go and take a shower.

After she was done she decided to wear her turquoise sparkle top, black sweats, and her birthday necklace she got from her secret admirer. She loved how it was heart shape, how it had a pearl and a diamond right next to each other, and that the heart was made out of platinum; Dawn also up her long navy blue hair in a pony tail.

"There; I'm ready" she was happy the way she looked and it didn't look slutty or stupid; so Paul couldn't complain about it. She heard the door bell ring and ran down the stairs to answer it. She stopped at the front of the door and paused she inhaled deeply and then exhaled, graded the door healed and opened it.

Paul arrived on time and was standing patiently outside waiting to be invited in even thought he could be doing something else instead. Paul was out of his school clothes, and was wearing a purple t-shirt with a dark blue hoodie, and some dark blue gym shorts. _Is it just me or dose Paul always wear purple?_

Dawn invited him in and said "what should we start on first." Paul looked at her then at her mother who decide to walk in.

"Hi Paul," she said sticking her hand out, Paul stared at it and took it. "So how are you, last time I saw you was when you were five years old."

"I'm good," he said smoothly "It has been a while… I guess." Paul said as he took his hand away. Johanna was happy and said why don't we talk over dinner? Paul was going to say something like we can't because we have to work, but Dawn stop him gave him a look like come on, please. Then nodded towards her mother and fallowed her to the dinner table.

They sat down and eat the food Dawn's mother made for them. After they were done Paul stood up and thank Dawn's mom then turned to Dawn and said "We should start on our work.

"Oh right, hold on let me help my mom with the…"

Interrupts "it's ok I got them" said Johanna as she started to pick up. "Go on and do your work."

"OK…" Dawn said as she took Paul up to her room.

Once they got into her room Paul turned towards Dawn and asked "What do you want to do first?"

Dawn started thinking when she suddenly she got the feeling Paul didn't bring the scripts! "Paul"

"What?"

"Did you bring the scripts?"

"No, I thought you had then…"

"I don't, do you?"

"No… maybe Professor Oak was supposed to give us the scripts tomorrow."

"So, what should we do now?" Dawn asked as she grabbed her backpack and got out her Trigonometry and Calculus books to do her math homework.

Paul's eyes widened and then he said "You know Trigonometry and Calculus?"

"Yes, why?" Dawn asked him. Suddenly Paul got really silent, so Dawn looked at him and she think she saw blush!

Paul looked away and said "Could… you help me… with Algebra?"

The four last words hit her the most. _Help me with Algebra?_ The words kept replaying in her mind. _Help? Why would he need help? When was he in Algebra?_

*Snap*

Then Dawn realized that she hadn't reply to Paul's question yet. "Sure, I'll help you"

Paul turned around with a look like really? After about 20 minutes of math then were sitting on the bed really close to each other, Dawn was talking and Paul was staring at her when he saw her necklace. That's about when Paul said "That's a really pretty necklace, were did you get it?" Dawn stopped talking and looked down at her necklace.

"What? Oh this, I…" Dawn pause, she didn't realized at they were sitting like arm to arm.

"I,… what?" Paul asked as he moved his face closer to hers.

"I found it on my porch, someone left it there… I don't even know who it's" she looked over at Paul's face. _His face was beautiful, his onyx eyes were easy to get lost in and his lips seem so kiss-able. Wait, KISS-able, no she could never ever kiss him! He doesn't even like me and he's helping me get a better grade! What if we kiss and he deices not to help me anymore!_ She thought to herself. Then her heart started to pound faster and faster. She felt her cheeks go warm and turn pink.

Paul started to lean in and closed his eyes.

_Crap! Why do I feel like this! No we can't do this!_ Dawn thought

Paul came in closer and closer.

_Stop! Stop!_ Dawn kept thinking. Then with no warning Dawn pushed Paul back a little. Paul was a little surprised by Dawn's actions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I just think… we should get back to the math." Dawn said as she pointed to the books. Paul nodded and said "Ok".

_Great now he hates me! She thought._

30 minutes had past and Paul still didn't say anything. Dawn was getting really nervous and then looked at the clock.

"Paul, its 7:30 and it's getting dark, maybe you should go home." Dawn said as she closed the books. Paul stared at the clock and nodded and stood up.

"Your right I should leave." Paul said as he got his stuff and started too walked down stairs.

"Wait, Paul" Dawn said as she went after him. They got to the door and looked at each other. "Can you come over on Friday?"

Paul thought about it and said "Sure and can I could on Thursday too?"

Dawn smiled and said "Yes"

Paul rolled his eyes and said "See ya, Troublesome". Then Paul opened the door and closed it behind him.

Suddenly Piplup come out of its poke'ball and tugged on its trainers pants and put its arms up so it could be picked up. Dawn smiled and picked him up.

"You know Piplup I can't wait for Thursday"


End file.
